


Let's Get This Over With

by Kadaeva



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Danganronpa Spoilers, Danganronpa V3 Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, drv3 - Freeform, momota kaito deserved better, oma kokichi deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadaeva/pseuds/Kadaeva
Summary: What happened in chapter 5 of v3 before the class trial
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Let's Get This Over With

Kaito was looking at Kokichi with disbelief. “You want me to do what now?” he nearly squeaked and made a poor attempt at regaining his composure. This guy had to be insane, thinking this would be something that would work, let alone something Kaito would be on board with.

“Look, you wanna protect your precious Maki Roll, right? If we don’t do this, my cause of death will be in her hands. There’s no way I’m going to live, so if you become the blackened, she’ll be safe,” Kokichi explained impatiently, a hand pressed against one of his arrow wounds, to prevent any more blood spillage.

Hearing this hit Kaito like a truck. He tried to rationalize it in his head, going over every possible scenario, but it all came back to Kokichi being right. If he didn’t do this, Maki was going to be killed, and he’d be forced to watch. He looked back to the boy in front of him, “Don’t call her that…” he hissed and trailed off, eyes scanning Kokichi for any sign of him lying about this to freak him out.

Kokichi shifted his weight to his other side before speaking, “No need to get so worked up. Besides, you’re gonna die anyways too, right? If you’re the blackened, there’s no loss. Maki gets to live, and we go out on our own terms.” Kokichi could tell that Kaito was still hesitant to agree, but why that was, even he couldn’t tell. “If… If it helps at all, I’m not too fond of the thought of dying. If I could carry on living, I would, but this is the only way to end this stupid game. With you in the exisal, this will become an unsolvable case! Even that idiot bear won’t know who survived, and he’ll lose! Now are you with me, or not?”

Kaito’s heart was basically in his throat at this point. Were they really going to go through with this? He took what the boy said into consideration, and images of Maki passed through his mind. One part that did however catch him off guard about what Kokichi said was that he didn’t want to die. He seemed so set on being the one that would be flattened to death, yet he could see a flicker of utter fear in his eyes. He shook the guilty feeling from his head; It was settled. In order to end this fucking game, and save those he cared about, he had to become the blackened, and fool everyone. A new expression filled with determination spread across his face. “I’m in, let’s do this.” he stated, and then hesitated for a moment, “Are you sure you wanna go through with this, though?” he asked and was swiftly cut off.

“Of course I’m sure, stupid head!” Kokichi nearly shouted and had to calm himself before continuing so he wouldn’t accidently let anyone else know that they were there. His hand shifted to hold his arm to the side of his body, while his gaze shifted to the side, “It’s not like we have much of a choice..”

Kaito had never seen this side of him before. Vulnerable. Sure, Kokichi was still holding his guard up as he always did, but seen as he was going to die here soon, it seemed that he was letting his walls down, at least temporarily. All he could really think in that moment was how it would’ve been a nice change of pace if he had seen this earlier on… maybe they could’ve gotten along more, and potentially been better friends. He had to force the wishful thinking away for now as it wasn’t going to change anything. “Alright… Let’s do this then,” He spoke softly, a hidden pain flickered through his gaze, but Kokichi didn’t pay mind to it.

With things settled, they moved on with the plan. Kokichi’s clothing was promptly disposed of, via the toilet. Kaito went and laid out his jacket on the hydraulic press and splayed out on top of this, while Kokichi stayed by the controls with the camera. Kaito closed his eyes and winced when he heard the machine start up and could sense it getting closer and closer until he thought he could feel it. Right when he thought it was going to be over, and Kokichi could’ve tricked him into sacrificing himself and have him be the victim, the press came to a halt and he could feel the stress release from his body. He opened his eyes, and crawled out from under the press, leaving the jacket strategically placed for the camera to see it. Shakily at first, he stood and straightened himself out and looked up at Kokichi who was walking down the stairs from the balcony. The two boys stopped once standing in front of one another, and locked eyes for what felt like a while, until Kaito broke the silence.

“So this is it,” he said, sadness coming over him in waves now.

Kokichi just nodded silently, and held out his hand. “We had a good run. Do me a favor and tell the others goodbye for me, ‘kay?” he said in a small voice, that would remind anyone that this person, deemed the Ultimate Supreme Leader, was still ultimately just a child.

Kaito took Kokichi’s hand, but instead of shaking it, he pulled the boy in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Come on, you can do better than a handshake,” he told him in almost a chuckle. He was almost a foot taller than Kokichi, so it made it somewhat awkward, but in a way it felt like he could protect him. That Kokichi was someone that needed to be cared about too, and probably likes to be held once in a while. That thought was proven true as he felt the smaller boy wrap his arms snuggly around him, while being mindful of his wounds. They stood like this in each others arms for what felt like ages, when eventually, Kokichi was the one to pull away.

“I’m ready, let’s get this over with stupid head. No need to get all emotional, right?” He said, while Kaito could tell that his shirt now had tear stains from where Kokichi’s face was pressed into his chest.

Kaito simply gave a pained smile and nodded, “right…” he murmured and watched the other walk past him over to the hydraulic press and sat on the edge of it expectantly. Kaito gave a little nod for him to get positioned and walked up the steps to the controls as well as the camera. Once set in place, and given the go ahead from Kokichi, he stopped for a split second, and closed his eyes, pressing the start button and the play button on the camera. Within seconds, he heard the machine come to a finish, accompanied by a gut-wrenching sound, that made his insides twist. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and hit the stop button on the camera.

He froze, the shock of the scene before him settling in along with the realization of what he had done. The area surrounding the press as well as the machine itself had blood splattered everywhere. Kaito felt sickened at the sight, and felt like he was about to spill his insides, yet had to force the feeling down in order to avoid having to clean it up later. There was enough here, he didn’t need evidence of this being his doing. He took the camera and pocketed it, and moved to walk down the steps. Every step down made his entire body feel like heavy lead, not wanting to move an inch. Eventually he made it down the steps. But as soon as he neared the bloody mess that was by the machine, he dropped to his knees, dry heaving and hyperventilating.

Kaito Momota was now a killer. He could hardly believe that it was actually real, but the evidence was right in front of him. There was no way that Kokichi survived. Sure, the boy was a trickster, but the reality that Kokichi Ouma was dead, was undeniable. Tears streaked down Kaito’s face, his lungs felt like they were on fire. Hyperventilating like this led him to end up in a coughing fit that only added to the mess of the blood as it came out of his mouth. The metallic taste was disgusting, yet something he was unfortunately used to. There was no denying the fact that his time was limited, but with the anecdote that he took earlier, at least he had a little more time now that the poison wouldn’t get to him first.

Eventually he couldn’t hold himself up in a sitting position anymore, so he slumped on the floor and curled up in a ball, tears still steadily coming down his face. Flashes of seeing Kokichi’s face before it happened began to plague his mind. The times he’d seen him smile, and laugh, and how it would make Kaito feel warm inside seeing the little shit happy. Sure, some things Kokichi had done had pissed him off, but besides that fact, he didn’t want to see him suffer like that. Some of the others, unfortunately including himself, had only seen Kokichi in a poor light, and not seen him as a human, and a kid nonetheless. He didn’t understand it at first, not knowing what Kokichi was ultimately getting out of this, trying to get Kaito on board to kill him, but it hit him. Kokichi did it to save those of which were still alive and had a chance. People thought of him as selfish and only did things for his own gain. It was hard to see him in a good light especially after he convinced Gonta to kill Miu, and yet it made sense. Miu was originally planning on killing Kokichi, so he had to get back in order to save himself. And he couldn’t do it himself, or else he’d be deemed the blackened and killed either way. Some view that as selfish and cruel, but in reality, it was only because he didn’t want to die. Kokichi Ouma was a child who just wanted his own chance at life, and yet he sacrificed himself just now for everyone. Even those who thought poorly of him.

With all of these thoughts passing through Kaito’s mind, a new realization came into the light. Yes, he loved Maki dearly, and was doing this to save her… but he was starting to fall for that idiot. Kokichi fucking Ouma had somehow weaseled himself into Kaito’s life and made the bastard fall for him. And yet, it was Kaito who took Kokichi’s life. He had killed one love to save another. With this realization, a deep sense of guilt and shame overcame him, and he cried all that much harder. He was going to die without a chance to fulfill his feelings of love. He was thankful that he learned to love, but it made it all that much harder to let go.

Kaito laid like this for what seemed like hours, and had cried until he could cry no more. The sick feeling remained, but whether it was his own sickness threatening his well being, or the nauseating feeling of heavy mixed emotions, he was unsure. He had lost whatever energy he had left, and couldn’t even continue to cough up more blood to unintentionally add to the mess. Gathering what little energy he could manage, he pushed himself to sit up, and the room spun, making him clutch his head. Once the vertigo passed, he clenched his hands into fists and slowly stood. He surveyed the area, spotting the exisals, and took a step towards it then stopped. He turned to gaze back at the hydraulic press once more, another wave of emotions filled him, but the one that stood out the most, was grief. Knowing one of his new loves, and now his last, was gone. And the only sight he would be left with, was a bloody scene, with no visible body. Swallowing hard, he whipped back towards the machine, filled with determination to save the one thing he had left.

“Let’s get this over with.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot I had thought of, because in the game they don't really touch on what happens after Kaito does the deed, so I thought it would be a good spot for some good ol' angst.


End file.
